bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnolia Arch
Magnolia Arch is a playable character in Bravely Second: End Layer. She is a Ba'al Buster from the Moon who first appeared in a special movie in Bravely Default announcing the sequel. Magnolia is bilingual in the language of the Moon and the common language of Luxendarc. In the Japanese release (and French and Korean translations), her second language is English, while in the English release (and Italian, German, and Spanish translations), her second language is French, spoken with a slight accent. Profile Appearance Magnolia's appearance changes according to which asterisk she is currently equipped with. She has red eyes and long white hair with a white magnolia flower. Her normal outfit consists of a short indigo dress with slits on the sides and two extended "tails" in the back. Her bell sleeves are white and black and she wears black gloves. She wears black, white and indigo boots. She also has a white collar that covers her shoulders. Alternate outfits Magnolia has several alternate outfits that can be bought at various locations. Some of these outfits are censored in the English version. Her Planeswarden Garb resembles her normal outfit, but is colored black with a different design on the sleeves. She also wears her hair in a bun. Her Research Lab Coat outfit consists of a white long-sleeved dress shirt over a short black dress, black tights and black high-heeled shoes. She wears black half-rim glasses, a silver locket and her hair is tied a ponytail without the flower. Her Washcloth outfit is simply a white towel wrapped around her. She wears her hair in a yarnball bun and is barefoot. The Freelancer Garb is simply her default outfit. Magnolia shares a few outfits with Edea and Agnès from Bravely Default. The first is Agnès's Bravo Bunny outfit, called Bonsoir Bunny, but with reversed colors. Her teddy and rabbit ear headband is black with white tips. Her gloves are also colored white with a black bow on each side. Her boots are white with a black bow on the back of each. She is also missing her flower. The second is Edea's Garb, called Vestal Garb, which consists of a tight black form-fitting outfit with armor-plated chest piece, sleeves, and boots. She has platemail on each side of her hips, a decorative hairpin on the left side and is not wearing her flower. The third is Edea's Military Cadet-in outfit, called Cadet Uniform, which consists of a short black dress with white stripes and a white shrug around her shoulders. She wears white tights and black boots with a brown bag hanging around her left shoulder. Her long hair is worn down and wavy. BS Magnolia Render2.png|Planeswarden Garb (Japanese version). BS Magnolia Planeswarden Garb.png|Planeswarden Garb (Overseas version). BS Magnolia Render3.png|Bonsoir Bunny (Japanese version). BS Magnolia Bonsoir Bunny.png|Bonsoir Bunny (Overseas version). BS Magnolia Costume3.png|Vestal Garb. BS Magnolia Costume2.png|Research Lab Coat. BS Magnolia Costume.png|Cadet Uniform. BS_Magnolia_Render.png|Freelancer Garb. BS Magnolia Washcloth.png|Washcloth. Personality Magnolia is a seasoned warrior who serves as part of the Ba'al busters charged with the defense of the Moon and the world from monsters known as Ba'als. About a year before the events of Bravely Second, a powerful Ba'al attacked the Moon destroying Fort-Lune and killing all of the Ba'al buster unit except for Magnolia and her commanding officer Appleberry. This motivated them to create a small one-person craft that would travel to Luxendarc in order to hunt down the Ba'al. This is shown to be Magnolia's largest concern as the Ba'al that destroyed her home is currently on board Kaiser Oblivion's Skyhold. Magnolia herself is a highly curious and romantic person who takes great pleasure in traveling Luxendarc. She had lived her entire life on the Moon and is amazed with the many cultures and locations throughout the world. She often pepper's her speech with the native language of the Moon, especially when excited or upset. She tends to enjoy moments that others would not, like when the small boat the party used was springing leaks, stating how exciting it was while the others were trying to remove the water. This culture clash, however, leads to a misunderstanding between Yew and herself. After finding her unconscious, Yew used a magnolia flower to rouse her from her slumber. Due to the culture related to flowers on the Moon, Magnolia interpreted the flower as a marriage proposal from Yew. Magnolia's feelings for Yew developed from this moment and even after the misunderstanding had been cleared between the two, Magnolia still continued to develop a strong interest in Yew, a feeling that was eventually reciprocated. Story A year after the Ba'al Diamante ravaged the moon, Arch gave chase after the monster on a Buster ship that crash lands in Gravemark Village where Yew and Edea were sleeping. Yew investigates the ship alone, while Edea was still asleep in the room. Inside the ship, he finds the unconscious Arch, reviving her with a magnolia flower he found. Once she wakes up. Upon realizing Yew could not understand her native language, she spoke in his tongue. Relieved, Yew gave her the flower so that she would be able to recover. Upon receiving the flower from someone she just met, believing Yew wants to marry her, Arch is moved to tears. When Yew asks for her name, she hesitates before being inspired by the flower to introduce herself as Magnolia Arch. Accompanying Edea and Yew to Eternian Central Command, Magnolia parted ways with them when they learn the Glanz imperials are alerted to Tiz Arrior's revival. Magnolia takes out the guards, doctors and scientists in the room, using Bravely Second to defeat a beana-cell infected Gigas Lich. After freeing Tiz from captivity, she then says he is lucky to live in the same era as she regroups with the others. Over time, Magnolia learns more of Luxendarc as she and the others manage to save the world from the force behind the Ba'als, Providence. Though she was to return to the Moon, Magnolia instead leaves the repaired Buster ship before it lifts off. After Yew finally admits his feelings for Magnolia, she returns the sentiment by telling him her true name and the marital significance it represents in her people's culture. Gameplay Like all characters in the Bravely series, Magnolia's appearance, stats, and abilities change depending on the currently assigned job. However, her base stats upon joining show that her Mind stats excels above every other member in the party. It is beneficial to assign Magnolia to support classes, such as the Bishop. ;Jobs BS_Magnolia_Render.png|Freelancer BS Magnolia Wizard.png|Wizard BS Chariot.png|Charioteer BS Magnolia Fencer.png|Fencer BS Magnolia Bishop.png|Bishop BS Astrologer.png|Astrologian BS Cat Master.png|Catmancer BS Red Mage.png|Red Mage BS Thief.png|Thief BS Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BS Summoner.png|Summoner BS Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye BS Pâtissier.png|Patissier BS White Mage.png|White Mage BS Merchant.png|Merchant BS Black Mage.png|Black Mage BS Ranger.png|Ranger BS Magnolia Knight.png|Knight BS Magnolia Ninja.png|Ninja BS Exorcist.png|Exorcist BS Magnolia Monk.png|Monk BS Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BS Pirate.png|Pirate BS Performer.png|Performer BS Time Mage.png|Time Mage BS Magnolia Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BS Guardian.png|Guardian BS Magnolia Emperor.png|Kaiser BS Magnolia Templar.png|Templar BS Magnolia Kitsune.png|Yōkai Musical themes In Bravely Second, Magnolia's theme is called "Theme of Magnolia". During her "Special Move" sequence, "I'm Going All Out" is played. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Magnolia appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Magnolia.png| BDPB Magnolia4.png| BDPB Magnolia2.png| BDPB Magnolia3.png| Bravely Archive BADR Magnolia2.png|Magnolia as a Patissier. BADR Magnolia SS.png| Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 869 Magnolia.png|No. 869 Magnolia (3★). FFBE 870 Magnolia.png|No. 870 Magnolia (4★). FFBE 871 Magnolia.png|No. 871 Magnolia (5★). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Dragon Quest X'' Magnolia's flower head accessory is given to players who finished the Bravely Second demo then use the Dragon Quest X Convenient Tool For Adventures On the Go 3DS app. ''Rise of Mana'' RoM Magnolia.png|Magnolia Arch. ''Lord of Vermilion III ''World Cross Saga Magnolia appears as an obtainable character. Other media LINE Magnolia appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app wearing her Freelancer outfit from Bravely Second: End Layer. The sticker sets she appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Magnolia Sticker.png| LINE Magnolia Sticker2.png| LINE Magnolia Sticker3.png| LINE Magnolia Sticker4.png| LINE Magnolia Yew Sticker.png| LINE Magnolia Yew Sticker2.png| LINE Magnolia Yew Sticker3.png| Merchandise An upcoming PVC figure for Magnolia Arch was announced to be in production.http://www.plastikitty.com/home/summer-wonfest-2014-square-enix BS Magnolia Arch PVC Figure.png|Magolia Arch PVC figure. Gallery ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Magnolia Arch CG Render.jpg|CG render. BS Cast Artwork2.png|Artwork. BS_Cast.png|Tiz, Edea, Magnolia and Yew. BS Magnolia Artwork10.png|Artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork.png|SP drink artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork4.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork5.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork6.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork7.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork8.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork9.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BS Magnolia Arch Screenshot.png|Magnolia in the special movie. BS Magnolia Arch Screenshot3.png|Magnolia in the special movie. BS_Magnolia_FMV_SS.png|Magnolia in the opening FMV. BS_Magnolia_FMV_SS2.png|Magnolia in the opening FMV. BS_Magnolia_FMV_SS3.png|Magnolia in the opening FMV. BS_Group FMV SS.png|Edea, Magnolia and Tiz in the opening FMV. BS Magnolia Arch Screenshot2.png|In-trailer screenshot of Magnolia Arch using her power on an enemy. BS Magnolia Jobs.png|Magnolia's jobs from left to right: Valkyrie, Performer, Red Mage, Time Mage. BS Magnolia SS.png|Magnolia's first meeting with Yew. BS Trailer GUNS!.jpg|Magnolia using a gun. BS 4 (2).jpg|Magnolia using an ability as a Valkyrie. BS Censored.png|Comparison between Magnolia's Planeswarden Garb costume in the Overseas (left) and Japanese release (right). BS Censored3.png|Comparison between Magnolia's Bonsoir Bunny costume in the Overseas (left) and Japanese release (right). ;Miscellaneous Avatar Magnolia.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology Trivia *In the first conversation on Magnolia's bracelet she refers to herself as No. 10345:Arch. *Magnolia's Research Lab Coat outfit is actually the attire of Vega. *When writing in Yew's Diary, Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *In a party chat in Harena after meeting Jackal, Magnolia and Yew are seen playing in the sand together. In their pretend battle, Magnolia refers to herself as "Princess Ariane of the Moon Desert." This could be a nod to Ariadne and Krinjh from Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer